


Breach of Contract

by hid4n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hid4n/pseuds/hid4n





	Breach of Contract

“We _can’t_ do this,” came the choked reply, throat convulsing around the words, body trying desperately to tear away from the heated kisses that were being applied to a thin, ghostly pale neck.  
  
Archie was silent except for the quiet, occasional sound of him covering Maxie’s throat in passionate kisses. Dismayed at the lack of an answer, Maxie continued to wriggle around, but it was hopeless in his current position – Archie had long ago pushed him up against a wall, using his body mass effectively. Each kiss seemed more demanding, filled with more desire than the last. The heat that was coming from Archie’s opened mouth, coupled with the heat radiating from his body, was so enticing to Maxie, his head already a hazy mess. With the way Archie had positioned himself against Maxie – his torso pinned closely up against the thinner man, each arm creating a cage around him – it was becoming increasingly hot for even the Team Magma leader. A bead of sweat had already rolled down his cheek, dripping down onto the thin, beige t-shirt that Archie was wearing.

“Archie, _please_ …” It really hadn’t taken that long to make Maxie resort to begging, and he hated every second of it. His face was burning, horribly aware of his current vulnerability.

“Mmn?” Archie seemed too busy lapping at Maxie’s neck, covering it in kisses, brushing his teeth against the almost translucent skin, leaving red marks to admire later. Just when Maxie was about to ask again, Archie kissed up to his jawline, drawing his tongue along the defined edge. “Please what?” He muttered when he got near Maxie’s chin. His dark eyes were half-lidded but looking up at Maxie, his voice just above a low growl. _Fuck!_ Maxie desperately tried to banish the noise he had just heard from his memory and to avert his line of sight away from the lustful gaze just below him, but it was hard with Archie pinned so tightly up against him.

“Please stop this. You know we cannot– mn?!” Lips covered his mouth aggressively, cutting off his speech and rendering him silent. All he could see was a bit of Archie’s tanned skin and his dark hair, tousled every which way in a haphazard fashion. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to fix it or thread his fingers through it…

Dismissing the fleeting thought from his mind, Maxie writhed between Archie and the wall, now unable to even complain about the situation. His hands had long ago wriggled themselves between their chests, but no matter how much he pushed against Archie, he either didn’t have the leverage or the strength to do anything about it. Trying to dig his fingers, his nails, _anything_ into Archie’s chest to get him to stop, Maxie felt his heart shudder at the sensation of Archie moving his lips, attempting to kiss him. _Get away, get away, get away, get.. away.. get… a...._

Maxie rolled his shoulders against the wall behind him, leaning his head back as far away from Archie as he could. Unfortunately, the lips followed, coaxing him indefinitely into a downward spiral that he couldn’t possibly escape from. Squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to focus more on trying to get away from Archie, Maxie wriggled more, but only managed to brush against Archie’s front, discovering the growing erection beneath his slacks. The realization of his obvious arousal startled Maxie, making him sputter underneath Archie’s lips and gasp.

“A-Arc-chie..” He managed when Archie pulled his lips away for a split second in light of his sputtering. “W-we really can’t do this, I– I…” Maxie’s eyes were still tightly shut, the corners wrinkling and his forehead forming creases. There was a soft sound, the origin coming from his right side but other than that, Maxie had no idea, and he didn’t dare open his eyes in fear that Archie was making eyes at him again.

Suddenly, the warmth of an arm wrapped around Maxie’s waist, pulling him closer to Archie. Making a small noise of surprise, Maxie opened his eyes, his sight being filled with Archie’s beige shirt meeting his dark, smoky skin. Lips still parted slightly in surprise, Maxie subconsciously wet his lips at the sight – and was greeted with the very faint taste of Archie’s lips. It was so subtle, Maxie might not have noticed it if it wasn’t for the sudden, unmistakable taste of watered down salt on his tongue. His face suddenly grew hot, cheeks becoming a rosy red at the knowledge that he had just indirectly tasted the man in front of him.

“Maaaxie,” Archie purred against Maxie’s neck, making the redhead shudder. “Don’t tell me that this–” The arm left caging Maxie in eased off the wall, squeezing its way between the two bodies and groping Maxie’s groin, “–is how you say ‘no’?”

If Maxie’s cheeks were red before, they were scarlet now. Frantic, he looked down, his eyes confirming that, yes, that was Archie’s hand on his crotch, and yes, he was definitely growing more aroused with each second that ticked by. Within a few moments, he could have sworn that he could feel Archie’s fingers flexing to conform to the shape of his cock, confined in his boxer-briefs and beneath his pants. He let out a tiny noise despite himself, a few strands of his red hair falling before his face as he continued to keep his head down, determined to not let Archie see the blush dusting his cheeks.

“B-brute, you do u-understand the function of male anatomy, right? I don’t _have_ to be a-aroused to h-have a– an–” Maxie swallowed, feeling his throat close up painfully. Shit, was that Archie’s breath he could smell wafting down from above him? It smelt… fresh. Clean. That was the only word that Maxie could apply to it. It made him think of the ocean somehow – a very gentle, warm wind coasting over the sea. It might have been normally unappealing to Maxie, but mixed with that slight scent of sweat and masculinity...

Wiggling desperately against Archie, Maxie gave out a tiny whimper of protest. "You're mistaken, Archie, it's not–"

There was an amused chuckle that came from somewhere uncomfortably close to Maxie's ear, draining the color from his face. "Tsk, tsk. 'Its not what it looks like,' right? Or maybe you were going to say it's not what it _feels_ like." As if for emphasis, the hand around Maxie's hardening penis squeezed tighter, making Maxie straighten up involuntarily. Regretfully, the look of dismay was apparent across his face – there was no doubt that Archie had seen it now.

"A-Ar– nn, _fuck_..." Maxie moaned, a defeated whine in his tone as he casted his eyesight away from Archie's painfully arrogant expression.

What could he do at this point? He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t aroused. His body already gave him away, and it was clear that Archie knew what was going on. Hissing internally, Maxie knew he would probably have to admit defeat. There was nothing he could think of at this very moment to help discourage Archie from pursuing him, and honestly… he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want this at all. He just knew that they _shouldn’t_. There was a possibility of far too many consequences for it to turn out well, but...

Frustrated with the current situation, but obviously unable to change anything about it, Maxie rolled his hips against Archie’s hand, shoving his cock into the larger man’s palm. He turned his head slowly, his expression deadpan except for the faint blush that dusted his cheeks, eyes devoid of emotion. “You’re disgusting,” Maxie murmured, cocking his head. He raised a hand, pressing it to the side of Archie’s neck. It didn’t stay there for long though, crawling up to the nape of his neck with his fingers tangling in Archie’s coarse hair. While Maxie yanked it back, Archie set his jaw, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“What’s yer fucki–” He started to hiss before Maxie’s firm kiss cut him off, rendering his vocal cords useless. Maxie slid his other hand over Archie’s hip, crawling his fingers up underneath the fabric of his beige t-shirt unbearably slowly. When he had worked his entire hand beneath the cloth, he brushed his fingers along the taut skin, ghosting over the firm bone beneath the delightfully tanned skin. Closing his palm around Archie’s hip, Maxie used his hold to jerk him closer, trapping Archie’s previously seeking hand between their groins and grinding against it.

Shifting his lips over Archie’s immobile ones, Maxie continued to put a significant amount of his strength into pulling on Archie’s hair. Without warning, he gave an especially rough jerk, feeling a few strands of the distasteful hair come loose in his grip. The pain caused Archie to part his lips in a small sound of protest, allowing Maxie access to his mouth. The redhead smirked into the kiss, dipping his tongue past Archie’s lips – they tasted faintly of salt water.

It was apparent that Archie was still shell-shocked by the sudden confrontation, holding as still as a statue as Maxie pressed fiercely into the kiss. He could feel his teeth grinding against the hardness of Archie’s just behind his lips, but somehow that managed to only spur him on more. Turning his head so he could delve deeper, Maxie could nearly feel Archie come to life beneath his fingertips. The larger man tilted his head in the opposite direction, his fingers flexing over the fabric containing Maxie’s now fully erect cock. It didn’t go unnoticed though, the feel of Archie’s strong hand on Maxie’s most private area startling him for a moment. He recovered quickly though, arching his hips into the touch.

At some point, Archie’s other hand had left the comfort of Maxie’s waist and instead opted for the curve of his neck, fingers curling over the pale skin. Maxie could feel his face heat ever so slightly when he realized where Archie’s hand was; the intimacy, the vulnerability of having his neck so exposed to his rival – every part of it was so exhilarating to him that he couldn’t help but moan quietly against Archie’s tongue, which had been thrust into his mouth long ago. He could feel every fiber of his being suddenly alit with a fire he couldn’t recall feeling in a long time, if ever at all.

There was a sudden lack of pressure against Maxie’s lips, causing him to flutter his eyelids, peering through his faint eyelashes. His vision was wavering, his head swimming, and his cock throbbing – all sensations flooding him once Archie’s lips left his own. He was about to protest in a whiny tone before he saw the thin line of saliva still connecting their mouths together, a lewd reminder of what was happening between them. Feeling embarrassed, Maxie hesitantly ran his tongue over his lips, breaking the thin thread between them. _Archie’s saliva… Ah–_

“What were ya sayin’ about that chance erection now, Maxie?” Came the deep voice that interrupted his painful awareness of the situation. Maxie’s eyes flickered upward, meeting Archie’s dark, smoldering gaze. It wasn’t a surprise to Maxie that this brute would stop something as intimate as this to rub his face in something he had said what felt like hours ago. He would have _hoped_ that Archie was a bit more mature than that, but after knowing him for however long, it really wasn’t a surprise. Grinding his teeth in irritation, Maxie narrowed his eyes and dug his fingers into the flesh of Archie’s side.

“Are you twelve?” He spat, venom in his tone. “You won – isn’t that enough? Just kiss me, you lout.”

Archie made a face, confused. “What’s that yer callin’ m–” Maxie howled in frustration before his rival could even finish his sentence. Sliding his hand up Archie’s shirt impatiently, Maxie yanked the fabric up, an obvious signal that he wanted it _off_. Thankfully, Archie got the hint and stopped his whining, releasing his hold on Maxie’s crotch and neck to grab at the bottom hem of his t-shirt. He stepped back, careful to give himself enough room without elbowing Maxie in the face – maybe if the redhead was in a more clear state of mind, he would have appreciated that – and gave Maxie quite the sight to behold.

It was strange, how Maxie had never known that the image of Archie peeling his shirt off – revealing dark skin, tight muscle, and the very faint glisten of sweat – was such a necessity in life until just then. Blinking as if he were in a daze, Maxie felt his clenched jaw loosen and his lips part ever so slightly, astounded by the sight. It wasn’t like that hideous, form-fitting suit that Archie wore regularly could do him justice – and it wasn’t like Maxie regularly thought about what was underneath the shitty material anyway…

“Got somethin’ to say, Maxie?” Archie sneered from a few feet away, working the t-shirt off his arm. There was a nasty grin on his face, making the redhead scowl. _Please tell me I wasn’t leering at him just now_ , Maxie groaned to himself, averting his gaze frantically.

“Why are you so talkative now of all times?” He murmured, dropping a hand to his groin to hide the fact that he was still painfully erect.

Archie rolled his eyes, sauntering toward Maxie. “Mmn, dunno. Stalling so I can see you like this for longer, maybe?” His hands found Maxie’s torso immediately, fingering the bottom edge of the red sweater he was wearing. Not giving Maxie the chance to stutter a response to that, Archie purred, “Now… y’gonna return the favor?” He tugged a bit on the fabric for emphasis, brushing his warm fingers over Maxie’s hipbone, sending what felt like an electric current up his spine. Maxie shuddered, responding by hesitantly lifting his arms and placing his hands on Archie’s chest.

The first thing Maxie noticed when he touched the flesh was the amount of heat coming from Archie. It was surprising – he couldn’t honestly say why it was – but it somehow turned Maxie on more. He spread his fingers, flattening his palms over Archie’s pectorals, a hand spanning each side. The muscle seemed so alive beneath the skin, shifting with the sudden pressure Maxie was applying to it. Archie’s skin was rough, but not in an unpleasant way. It was such a contrast to what Maxie might have previously guessed that he felt his eyes open wide in wonder, sliding his palms slowly over the dark skin. Time seemed to freeze – Archie didn’t seem to be moving, the air was still – while Maxie felt himself enthralled by the sight. It must have been a minute or two before he realized that he had been holding his breath, his head pounding from the lack of oxygen. Gasping as quietly as he could as to not disturb the moment, Maxie slid his hands down, cupping Archie’s ribcage. Even from there, he could feel small breaths, a faint but steady heartbeat, perhaps the tiny sound of a stomach rumbling in protest. The proximity of this encounter was a bit much for Maxie, who had been more than fine with being alone in most cases – touching Archie was surreal.

Maxie hissed in surprise when Archie suddenly grasped his hips beneath his sweater, holding him firmly while pulling him close. Feeling his form pressed so closely to Archie’s bare chest, hands still planted on each side, Maxie faltered for a moment, not sure what to do.

“Are we going to do this or do you want to pause and check me out for longer?” Archie purred in Maxie’s ear, a taunting quality in his voice. _‘This’_... Feeling disconcerted, Maxie pressed his forehead against the deep curve of Archie’s neck, breathing in deeply. He smelled like the ocean… Maxie hated the ocean.

Perhaps shaking, Maxie lifted his head, planting a kiss against the dip of Archie’s collarbone. “S-shut up,” he said quietly, sliding his hands down and away from Archie’s chest to pull at his sweater. After a second of struggling, Maxie jerked his head toward his rival. “Help me out, will you?” It seemed like Archie was happy to help, the sweater being peeled away from Maxie’s torso within moments. A quiet noise, quite similar to a snort, came from Maxie as the mass of material was pulled over his head, tossing his hair in every direction. Once he regained his bearings, Maxie noticed that Archie had carelessly tossed his sweater to the floor, forgotten as soon as it had been shed. Ready to reprimand the man for his hasty action, Maxie opened his mouth, but instead of speaking, he was met with Archie’s mouth, his tongue already brushing past Maxie’s lips. _It’s so warm… and wet…_

Blushing at his thought, Maxie reached down, setting each one of his arms on Archie’s shoulders and bending them to hold him close. He pressed hard, pushing back against the tongue entering his mouth. Flustered, Maxie was a bit clumsy, sliding his tongue up alongside Archie’s and tracing the edge of his teeth. It was alarming to feel himself relish the uncomfortable but arousing pain caused by pinching his lip between his and Archie’s teeth, but he ignored the fact for now.

Losing track of time, Maxie couldn’t be entirely sure how long it took for them to move to his bed, rip off their pants, and end up half-naked under the sheets, but when he finally got the chance to take note of what was going on, that’s where he and Archie were at. Being as analytical as he was, it was a true surprise to lose himself like that – it bothered Maxie a little bit, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

The next time Archie blessed him with the chance to breathe, Maxie panted heavily, looking down at his partially naked body. His cock was straining against his black-and-red striped boxer-briefs, a sight that made him aware of the painful constraints. Glancing over at Archie, who was leaned over the edge of the bed, doing who knew what, Maxie reached down to the elastic band of his underwear to pull them off, his face flushed a bright red. He gave a loud sigh of relief when his penis was freed from the hindrance of his undergarments.

“A–A–Archie,” Maxie breathed desperately, feeling so hot now that he was completely naked. One of his hands reached up to his face, fingers splaying over his cheek to feel the blush dusting it, while the other fell to his groin, touching his erection. “W– ah, what are you doing?” His hand curled around the base of his cock, causing a jolt of excitement to arise within him when he brushed the underside softly.

Archie grunted in response. “Where t’hell ya keep yer lube at? I’m gonna get blue balls before I find it…”

Maxie blinked. _Lube?_ Oh, right… That was a thing that people used. Nearly mewling in protest, Maxie told Archie where it was, adding “I _implore_ you to hurry…” for extra measures.

Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer from there. Archie found the lube – stashed somewhere in the back of Maxie’s nightstand drawer – and crawled back to his side, attaching his lips to Maxie’s nipple. Pleased but feeling impossibly aroused, Maxie snatched the bottle of lube away from Archie, quickly popping the tab open and squirting a generous amount of it into his palm.

Dropping the bottle as quickly as he had plucked it away, Maxie palmed his cock, moaning quietly at the cool sensation of the lube coating his heated flesh. He had been aching for something, _anything_ more than Archie just rubbing at him through his clothes, and this was more than satisfactory – for now. It didn’t take long, with Archie lapping at his chest and his hand working himself, for him to feel a certain tightness in his groin. Panting quietly while still sliding his hand over his well-lubricated cock, Maxie pushed Archie away, his fingers quivering against the man’s broad shoulder. He averted his gaze quickly though, crawling down to Archie’s waist while holding himself – shakily – upright with his free hand.

Maxie expected some sort of query from Archie, but as he steadied himself between the the dark, thick legs of his rival, it became obvious that Archie was content with where this was headed. Sporting a mildly irritated expression, Maxie pressed a palm on each of Archie’s inner thighs, spreading them apart as he inched closer. Sliding up against Archie’s ass, his legs folded on either side of Maxie’s torso, the redhead arched his hips lewdly. The air was still between the two men, save for the quiet panting coming from Maxie, who had lost his irritated expression almost immediately after casting his gaze upon Archie’s erection. Hesitantly, Maxie reached out, curling his fingers around Archie’s cock, cheeks blooming with color as the girth filled his palm.

With the bit of lubricant still clinging between his fingers, Maxie held his breath and shifted his hand over the incredibly hot skin, his fingers gliding smoothly over the slight curve in Archie’s shaft. Clumsy in his nervousness, Maxie took a while to cover the entire length in the leftover lube, but eventually managed. By the time he had finished, his eyes fluttered up, glancing to see that Archie had closed his eyes at some point and was now breathing steady – his chest was rising and falling at regular intervals, his fingers at his hips, twitching every so often. The scene was incredibly erotic, though, leaving Maxie breathless. He debated for a moment asking if Archie was alright, but he could clearly see the man breathing steadily – he was probably just enjoying himself – so it would be silly to interrupt that.

Biting down softly on his bottom lip, Maxie glanced back down, arching his body forward to slide his cock up against Archie’s. He could hear the slightest of hisses coming from wherever Archie was breathing in the dark, now exhaling in surprise. Maxie would have to admit, the sensation was something to get used to, but it was pleasant nevertheless. Bucking his hips awkwardly, he somehow managed to rub the head of his cock along Archie’s erection, aligning them just enough so he could wrap his hand around the both of them. It was difficult – their girths together made it so he couldn’t close his grasp around them – but he could hold them enough to keep his own cock steady against Archie’s.

It took Maxie a good amount of time to realize that his breathing was shuttering, his lips parting with jagged gasps as he alternated between thrusting his cock within his palm and Archie’s erection and jerking his hand over the two together. The longer he was at it, the heavier Archie’s breathing was, harsh and irregular against the thick fabric of the blanket they were under. Looking up a bit farther than his regular focus, Maxie watched the muscles in his rival’s lower abdomen tremble with anticipation for his impending orgasm. The idea made Maxie nervous but excited him at the same time, urging him to hold his breath and grind his cock more aggressively against Archie’s now-leaking erection.

Past the point of caring if his breathing sounded exaggerated or ridiculous, Maxie felt his choppy, agonizing gasps for air ringing in his ears as sweat dribbled down the edge of his jaw. It didn’t take long for Archie’s desperate pants to turn into grating, begging moans, his hips arching off the bed and pressing his cock roughly into Maxie’s hand. Pausing his desperate rutting, Maxie stilled his hips and wrapped his fingers around Archie’s shaft instead, holding him firmly as he gave quick, shallow strokes. His own erection was painful at this point, but he had forgotten about it momentarily to aid Archie in reaching his orgasm.

“A– Mm– Ma– _AH!_ – Maxie! I’m–,” Archie didn’t finish what he was going to say, opting to hiss in what sounded like concentration as he started to come, a thick stream of his semen splattering against the underside of Maxie’s chin. Startled a bit by the sudden heat from it, Maxie gasped and fell forward over Archie’s lap, just barely catching himself with his free hand against the mattress. There was a sharp exhale from above, prompting Maxie to glance down. _Shit!_ Grimacing, Maxie resumed the jerking motion of his fisted hand over Archie’s cock, although his orgasm was coming to an end. _Nice one_ , Maxie scolded himself internally, exasperated by his painful naiveté.

The slight pulsing in the erection in his hand was slowly ceasing, growing duller and duller as Maxie glanced up, scared to see an irritated expression on Archie’s face. Thankfully, his rival had apparently been too caught up in his own ecstasy to notice anything, as his eyes were still squeezed shut, his chest rising and falling erratically. Letting out the tiniest sigh of relief, Maxie began to release his death grip on Archie’s cock when a voice interrupted the choppy air.

“Maxie?” Suddenly on edge, Maxie scrunched up his shoulders and looked to Archie, whose eyes were open now. “Come here.”

Reluctant to follow the order, although still in a haze of his own, Maxie crawled over Archie’s hips and along his torso slowly, awkwardly trying to avoid pinching his own erection. Once he had managed to position himself in a way that crushed his testicles the least (while feeling unpleasant since they were nearly on Archie’s _chest_ ), he leaned forward and tilted his head, staring intently at Archie’s flushed face. Apparently it wasn’t good enough, though, because Archie was arching a finger in a ‘closer’ motion. Maxie whined quietly.

“Archie, I don’t see– _mnf_?” Archie had pressed a palm to each side of Maxie’s jaw quickly, dragging him forward and pressing his lips to his own. It was surprising – _especially_ since Maxie still had Archie’s semen dripping from his neck. Trying to wriggle away, Maxie felt Archie curl an arm around the back of his neck, holding him close. _Well, there goes that…_ Rolling his eyes underneath closed lids, Maxie licked at Archie’s abused lips, feeling hot from absent-minded biting.

Fortunately for Maxie, though, Archie was still breathless from his orgasm and needed to break free for air. Using this to his advantage, Maxie grasped the arm around him and jerked it to the side, straightening his back and looking down with an expression full of antipathy.

“I still have this–” Maxie drew a finger through the mess along his neck and collected a glob of the sticky, white substance, “–on me.” For emphasis, he pushed it into Archie’s face, narrowing his eyes to near-slits. “ _Eugh_ , right? Be more careful n– err, just be more careful.” Was Maxie just about to say ‘next time’? Who the hell said there was going to be a ‘next time’?! There wasn’t even supposed to be a ‘this time’...

Archie frowned at Maxie for a moment, either ignoring his slip-up, or not noticing it at all. Within seconds though, the look was replaced with a smirk. Leaning forward – almost displacing Maxie from his torso in the process – Archie popped the semen-covered finger in his mouth, biting it gently and sucking the mess off. His eyes were narrowed slightly, but the smirk on his face told Maxie exactly what he was horrified – and strangely aroused – to learn: it wasn’t an accident.

“A–Ar– Archie, there w-was… there..” As if confirming what Maxie thought, Archie drew his tongue up along the length of the finger in his mouth, giving one final suck before grabbing Maxie by the wrist and pulling his finger free. He turned away from Maxie’s face for a moment to glance at the finger, a bit of cum having been smeared near the base of Maxie’s knuckle. Licking it up quickly before returning his heavy gaze back to the redhead, Archie tilted his head ever-so-slightly.

“Tastes good,” He said quietly, his voice gruff and strangely erotic to Maxie’s ears. “I want to taste yours now.” Before Maxie could properly react – he had been staring at the scene before him without much proper thought, his heart pounding excitedly and his hips itching to move – Archie had grabbed him by the waist and slid him closer. Making a small, squeaky noise of surprise, Maxie looked down, seeing that his weeping cock was right in front of Archie’s face now.

Maxie would have protested – insisting that this was absolutely _disgusting_ – but he was dizzy and so hot, he couldn’t think properly anymore. When he finally became somewhat aware of his own body, he noticed his jagged breathing and the way his hips were arching away from Archie’s chest and leaning his cock closer his mouth, practically begging.

Opening his mouth to groan in desperate embarrassment, Maxie was caught off guard when Archie trailed his tongue along the underside of his cock, licking up the bit of precum that had accumulated at the tip and began to dribble down his length. Instead of an objection, a small moan escaped him, followed by a frantic hand covering his mouth in surprise. Archie ignored the fiasco going on above him though, lapping along the length of Maxie’s cock that he could easily reach. The taste of lube must have been horrible – Maxie wished he hadn’t put so much on himself earlier, but it was much too late to go back now. Instead of feeling guilty over it, Maxie writhed on Archie’s chest, feeling the man’s chest hair tickle his inner thighs. It was really hard not to snort every time a crawling sensation appeared against his thigh, but somehow Maxie managed.

Peering down to watch Archie through fingers that had plastered themselves to his face, Maxie’s eyes followed the pink of Archie’s tongue reaching out and caressing the sensitive flesh of his erection. Each tender touch of his tongue made Maxie shudder – he couldn’t remember the last time he had been given oral sex, but now he was regretting going so long without it. Not only did it feel incredibly good, but just the mere sight of Archie bringing his cock against his lips made Maxie shudder in desire. Groaning while digging his fingers against his own forehead and cheeks, the redhead tried to resist the urge to thrust up against Archie’s tongue, but he felt it was an impossible battle.

“You look so cute like this,” Archie purred between sloppy, wet kisses. His eyes were half-lidded, a very light red spreading from one cheek to the other. Noticing that he had Maxie’s attention, he grinned mischievously, pulling Maxie closer by the hips. “Do you like watching me?” He breathed quietly before pushing Maxie’s cock past his lips, immediately curling his tongue around the head. Archie was quick to close his eyes, hungrily licking at the searing flesh in his mouth.

Maxie made a grunting noise, rocking his hips back and forth with an irregular rhythm. If Archie wanted to talk like a buffoon during this, then let him – Maxie didn’t care as long as he got to come; and he was so, so close already, without hardly any attention from Archie. It was agonizing – Archie was going too slow!

Prying his hands from his face and placing them on the pillow behind Archie’s head, Maxie leaned forward and hesitantly shifted his hips, pushing his cock deeper. Archie’s eyes opened a little, peering up at Maxie, whose face was probably redder than ever, but his dark eyes were covered by fluttering eyelids quickly. _Is that permission…?_ Maxie growled to himself, cursing himself for his hesitancy. Exhaling slowly, Maxie pressed himself deeper in Archie’s mouth, gasping at how tight it felt.

“Hh– Arc–chie, I’m going to– Y– you know… ah,” Maxie moaned quietly, shallowly thrusting against Archie’s face. He felt the fingers at his hips tighten, biting into his skin as Archie held him more tightly, jerking him forward so his cock plunged deep into his throat. Almost immediately, Archie swallowed, making his throat tighten impossibly tight around Maxie’s cock. _Oh, fuck, oh, oh.. f-fuck–_ Breathing so loudly that he could hardly hear himself think if he had a comprehensible thought, Maxie dug his fingers into the pillow behind Archie’s head, letting his partner draw him closer, deeper.

“Nngh..” Gasping loudly before setting his jaw and groaning through gritted teeth, Maxie felt the heat of his orgasm overspill, his entire body growing rigid as he came. He squared his shoulders, breath ceasing while Archie held him in his mouth, throat twitching occasionally as he swallowed Maxie’s cum.

 _...Swallow… swallow??_ Maxie’s eyes shot open and he tried to back up weakly – his body still being wracked with waves of pleasure – but Archie held him steady, keeping him plunged deep in his throat. Exasperated, Maxie’s lips pursed, trying to protest, but the only thing that came out was a weak, shuddering moan. _So good… it’s.. so good…_

Maxie must have closed his eyes again at some point, because the next time he sensed anything other than the throws of his orgasm, Archie was pushing on his hips, drawing his tongue gently along the underside of Maxie’s cock as it was pulled out from his mouth. He was still hard, although softening, and was covered in a mess of Archie’s saliva and his own cum. Maxie tried not to look at the mess that covered him right now, instead focusing on steadying his breathing and coming down as gently as he could from his jarring climax. There was a long, solid moment between the two men as they took shuddering breaths. After a few moments, Maxie was able to get a bearing on his surroundings a bit better, growing painfully embarrassed at his current position, straddled across Archie’s chest.

Trying to slip away from the brunette, Maxie was startled by strong hands grasping his hips once more, holding him in place. “You’re still a mess,” came a low, slightly wavering voice. “Let me clean you.”

 _Shit_ , Maxie thought, feeling his cheeks grow slightly hot in his surprise. He tried to think of some sort of excuse, and was about to drop a ‘I think I’ll shower, thanks’ when he felt Archie forcibly pulling him close to his mouth again, tongue already drawing over Maxie’s softening penis.

“Hh– A-Archie, can I just take a s-shower?” Maxie looked down but to the side, not exactly willing to make eye contact right now. Maybe it was the idea of seeing Archie sucking on his flaccid cock, but… it didn’t sound appealing.

“Mmn..” Maxie frowned at the reply, feeling Archie’s tongue draw over his length. Growing impatient, the redhead started tapping his fingers against his thigh, waiting for a real answer. It took a while to get, but it came nevertheless. “I want to finish what I started. Shower afterwards, you crabby old man.”

“... Old man?” Turning to glare at Archie, Maxie was met with exactly what he didn’t really want to see. Stubborn, though, Maxie held his ground. “What’s that supposed to mean? We’re nearly the same age, Archie. Don’t give me that ridic– eeh?!” Maxie yelped in surprise, feeling Archie take him into his mouth and suck roughly.

Archie looked painfully smug underneath Maxie, only fueling his irritation. Furrowing his brow, Maxie reached down and flicked Archie’s nose, causing him to yip in pain and release Maxie’s sensitive parts.

“That’s more like it, you brute.” Swinging his leg over to the other side of Archie so he could scoot away from him before being captured again, Maxie carefully stepped off the edge of the bed. His hand fell down and along his back, pressing at the small of his back with a bit of pressure. It was sort of sore – probably from all of these ridiculous shenanigans...

Archie didn’t say anything as Maxie hoisted himself from the plush comfort of the bed, or when he started to walk toward the door, set across the room from the bed. Halfway there, Maxie stopped, closing his eyes. He could very nearly feel Archie’s gaze on his backside, probably thanking the fact that he didn’t need to mentally undress Maxie this time – after all, it had already been done for him. There was a drawn out moment, awkward enough to make Maxie cringe. Feeling a pang, Maxie finally came to a decision that he _hoped_ he wouldn’t regret in the end.

“Let’s go take a shower.” He could nearly hear the grin that spread across Archie’s face, complimenting the sound of him pushing his weight off the bed.

“If you insist, old man.”

 


End file.
